


A day in the life

by xxxillusionxxx



Series: What's Love Got to Do With It? [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets a new pack member and gets some interesting news</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings and tags and if you don't like it don't read this. Otherwise enjoy.

Stiles huffed to himself halfway through Iron Man.

“Ugh, what is it now you diva?” Erica asked sarcastically.

“I feel like I need to move around more or something. I’m getting so fat,” he complained, running his hand along the bulge of fat that had gathered around his stomach. 

Erica stiffened up beside him and he felt his heart skip at her reaction. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked urgently. 

“Um, nothing. Nothing. You should talk to Derek about that,” she said with a strained voice. 

“Am I missing something? You’re acting kind of weird,” Stiles said warily. 

“No, I just…Just ask Derek ok?” she said firmly. 

Stiles let it go but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach for the rest of the movie and the sequel.

***

A week later Stiles had worked up the courage to talk to Derek about his weight. 

“Hey Derek? Can we…talk about something?” he asked carefully. 

Stiles had started talking more lately but he had found that certain subjects set Derek off into a rage and had taken to beginning conversations very delicately. 

Derek frowned but sat down on the bed next to Stiles and nodded. 

“Um, does it bother you that I’ve been getting kind of fat?” Stiles asked, relaxing when he saw Derek smile. 

“Not at all, it’s natural after all,” he said cheerfully. 

Stiles frowned as he tried to piece together Derek’s comment. 

“I don’t think I understand what you mean,” he said finally when he couldn’t figure it out. 

Derek leaned in, resting one hand on the back of Stiles’s neck and rubbing the other across his stomach. 

“Our pups need space to grow after all,” he said quietly, leaning in to press soft kisses against Stiles’s neck. 

“Our…wait…what?” Stiles asked, his mind reeling as he tried to understand what was going on. 

“Our pups. You’re pregnant baby girl,” Derek hummed against his neck. 

“How is that even…” Stiles whispered, trying not to throw up as his stomach suddenly lurched. He didn’t think that Derek would react well if he puked on him. 

“I know you’re surprised but you’ll get over it. Listen, I have to get back to work but I’ll send someone to be with you so you don’t freak out, ok?” Derek said, kissing Stiles’s forehead before clasping the cuff to Stiles’s ankle and leaving the room. 

Stiles counted to ten until he was sure that Derek had left the house. Then he stood up, ran to the bathroom and just barely made it to the bowel before emptying the contents of his stomach. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he muttered to himself, staring down at his stomach and shivering helplessly. 

He was pregnant? What the fuck was he supposed to do with that information? He didn’t know how long he stood in the bathroom in a daze but at some point he heard the door to the bedroom click open. 

“Stiles?” a familiar voice called. 

Stiles stopped breathing. 

“Scott?” he asked hesitantly, thinking that he had finally lost his mind and this was all just a dream. 

“Yeah, man. Are you ok? Derek told me you were freaking out,” Scott said carefully. 

Stiles ran out of the bathroom and stared at his best friend. 

“Are you, can you help me?” he asked quietly. 

Scott’s faced scrunched the way it did when he felt uncomfortable. 

“I want to? But I literally can’t,” he said. 

“You can’t? What the fuck does that mean?” Stiles practically shouted, his voice trembling with all the desperation he had been feeling since he found out he was fucking pregnant. 

Scott winced and frowned but didn’t answer.   
“Can I do anything?” he asked. 

“You can tell my dad that I’m alive and in the custody of a fucking psycho who is also a werewolf!” Stiles shrieked before breaking down in tears. 

Scott was on him in seconds, walking him over to the bed and rubbing soothing circles into his back while he cried his eyes out. 

“I hate you Scott,” Stiles said shakily. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott said sadly but he didn’t make any move to leave and Stiles made no move to push him off. 

*** 

Scott left only a few minutes before Derek walked back into the bedroom. After he had calmed down Scott had told him about how Derek bit him and how hard he had fought to stay out of his pack. He was vague on the details of what happened to bring him around but Stiles couldn’t imagine that it was pleasant. 

Stiles couldn’t forgive Scott, but he also didn’t have a whole lot to hold onto and he didn’t want to cut Scott out if it meant losing someone that he could at least talk to. 

“So did you like my surprise?” Derek asked. 

Stiles knew that he could not lie to Derek. Had learned that the hard way. But he didn’t need to lie this time. 

“Yeah. I was glad to see Scott,” he said. 

“I’m sorry that you were upset about our pups. I should have told you sooner,” Derek said with a slight frown on his face. 

Stiles forced himself to smile. 

“I was just really surprised. I’ll get used to it, I just need time,” he said honestly. 

Derek beamed and pulled his shirt off. He must have really felt bad for the shock he caused because he didn’t demand sex. He simply pulled Stiles down onto the bed beside him and rubbed his hand across his stomach, occasionally pressing gentle kisses against his neck and shoulder. 

Stiles fell asleep like that, feeling weirdly contented for the day he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
